dizzydanafandomcom-20200213-history
Dizzy Dares
This is a 1997 card game by Cardinal, similar to Quelf. Draw a card from the box, do the dare, then discard it. If you say "No" to the dare, you have to do a consequence and keep the card. Whoever keeps the LEAST cards at the end of the game wins! Contains sixty four cards in the box. Refill Packs are sold separately. List of Dares and Consequences Original Box: # Dare: Sing Dizzy Dana's theme song while running in place. Consequence: Point your toes like a ballerina. # Dare: Let out a humongous fake "ACHOO!" and have the person to your LEFT say "Bless you." Consequence: Sit out the rest of the game. # Dare: Spin around for one minute straight and have one person use a timer or watch the clock to make sure it's exactly a minute. Consequence: You must quack like a duck whenever someone laughs, for the rest of the game! # Dare: Put your fingers up your nose and your thumbs in your mouth and say "Look at me!" Consequence: You must only talk like a robot for the rest of the game. # Dare: Smell the sock or the shoe of the person to your RIGHT. Consequence: You must add the word "turtle" to the end of every sentence, turtle! # Dare: Put a pair of underwear on your head and imitate Dana's famous laugh. Consequence: You now must refer to all your opponents as "darling". # Dare: Name 5 different dog breeds while walking in a circle. Consequence: Whenever someone does a dare, you have to point and laugh! # Dare: You have one minute to draw a picture of all these things: a jukebox, a teddy bear, a sneaker and a computer. Have one person use a timer or watch the clock to make sure it's exactly a minute. When you're done, your opponents MUST judge you on your drawings! Consequence: Whenever a card is drawn, you must clap your hands and say "Kaboom"! # Dare: Get down on all fours like a dog and in a foreign accent, say "Dance like the moonlight and fall like the wind!" Consequence: For the rest of the game, you must refer to all your opponents as "Dizzy (insert name here)". # Dare: For 30 seconds, you must pretend the other players are Sophie's Dear Darlings dolls, so you must "play with them" in the way Sophie does with her dolls. Have one person use a timer or watch the clock to make sure it's exactly 30 seconds. Consequence: You cannot talk for the rest of the game until someone sneezes. # Dare: Do your best doo-wop scatting for one full minute. Have one person use a timer or watch the clock to make sure it's exactly a minute. Consequence: Choose one player, and repeat everything that player says for the rest of the game. # Dare: Do your best fake laugh and have the other players rate it on a scale of 1 to 5. Consequence: You must now speak only in a British accent for the rest of the game. # Dare: Sing your favorite childhood song while patting your tummy. Consequence: Hold your nose for the rest of the game # Dare: March around rubbing your head while saying "Hey, is it just me, or do I feel dizzier than Dana, Donnie, and Darrell combined?" Consequence: The next time someone chooses to perform a dare, you must hold your breath for the duration of the dare. Category:Merchandise